<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Alone by angel_in_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380288">Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me'>angel_in_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Body, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Хэй, мне приходится наблюдать, как ты ебёшься с этим копом — тоже нихуя не приятное зрелище, но терплю, знаешь ли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они бесцеремонно вваливаются в её квартиру, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды остальных жителей мегабашни. В конце концов, целующаяся парочка — это просто фигня по сравнению с тем, что обычно творится на улицах и в коридорах. Люди хмыкнут, отпустят пару язвительных комментариев и забудут о них.</p><p>Ви, неожиданно даже для самой себя, смеётся, когда Ривер впечатывает её в только что захлопнувшуюся за ними дверь и начинает спешно стягивать с неё косуху.</p><p>— Ну и ну, какие мы сегодня нетерпеливые, детектив, — мурлычет она ему на ухо, помогая избавиться от мешающей куртки, которая тут же летит куда-то в угол.</p><p>— А нечего было дразнить меня весь вечер, — отзывается Ривер, перехватывая руки Ви. Он поднимает их у неё над головой и крепко удерживает одной ладонью. — Я так долго всё планировал…</p><p>— А я оказалась такой не романтичной, — Ви хмыкает и выгибается, вжимаясь в его грудь. — Я оценила пикник, правда, — уже серьёзнее говорит она и ласково улыбается. — Но…</p><p>— Но терпения у тебя не хватило, — заканчивает за неё Ривер и снова впивается в её губы.</p><p>От холода механической ладони, медленно скользнувшей под топ, по спине Ви бегут приятные мурашки. Она жмурится от удовольствия, ожидая, когда же дразнящее прикосновение проберётся выше…</p><p>Всё рушится в один момент, когда внезапно раздаётся звонок телефона Ривера.</p><p>Они оба застывают, тяжело дыша, словно бы только что вынырнули из воды, и неотрывно смотрят друг на друга.</p><p>— Блять, — едва слышно ругается Ви.</p><p>— Я могу проигнорировать звонок, — отзывается Ривер, но она же видит по его глазам, что он не простит себе подобного эгоизма. В этом весь он.</p><p>— Нет, не надо, — качает головой Ви и освобождает руки из ослабшей хватки Уорда, а затем ловко протискивается мимо него, отходя на несколько шагов. Так проще придти в себя. — Это наверняка важно.</p><p>Ривер медлит пару мгновений, всматриваясь в её лицо в попытке понять её реакцию, а затем кивает и отвечает на звонок.</p><p>Ви старается не смотреть на него и неловко поправляет одежду, а затем тянется к куртке, чтобы убрать её с пола. До её слуха доносятся обрывки фраз, и у неё не остаётся сомнений. кто бы ни звонил Риверу, дело и правда серьёзное.</p><p>— Хорошо, скоро буду, — заканчивает Уорд и поворачивается к Ви. Он немного расстроен и, кажется, смущён. — Ви…</p><p>Она подходит к нему и улыбается, прижав один палец к его губам.</p><p>— Я всё понимаю, не переживай, Ривер.</p><p>— Точно?</p><p>Ви кивает, и чувствует, как он расслабляется.</p><p>— И за что мне так с тобой повезло, — он целует её в лоб. — Обещаю, что исправлюсь.</p><p> — Ну разумеется, детектив, — Ви легонько пихает его в грудь. — Иди уже.</p><p>Только за ним закрылась дверь, как рядом с Ви материализуется Джонни.</p><p>— Ну наконец-то, а то я уж думал, что радугой блевану от милоты, — Джонни смеряет её ироничным взглядом поверх очков-авиаторов и кривит губы в подобии ухмылки — такой ядовитой, что Ви на секунду кажется, будто её окунули в кислоту.</p><p>— Завали хлебало, рухлядь, — выплёвывает она и, пройдя в ванную, открывает воду в кране, чтобы сбрызнуть холодной водой полыхающее лицо.</p><p>— Хэй, мне приходится наблюдать, как ты ебёшься с этим копом — тоже нихуя не приятное зрелище, но терплю, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Ну так засунь свои вуайеристические замашки поглубже себе жопу и канай уже куда-нибудь, — рычит Ви, не глядя на него. — Твоего мнения касательного того, с кем я сплю, вообще никто не спрашивал.</p><p>Перед глазами снова бегут помехи, от которых хочется проблеваться, словно бы она отмотала несколько кругов на американских горках. Ви борется с отчаянным желанием выцарапать импланты из глазниц, лишь бы остановить это ощущение.</p><p>Она до боли сжимает пальцами скользкий холод раковины, боясь, что иначе земля уйдет из-под ног.</p><p>— Хотя, кажется, когда у тебя недотрах, ты становишься ещё невыносимее, — продолжает иронизировать Джонни. — Но…</p><p>— Господи, как же ты меня заебал.</p><p>Ви протискивается мимо стоящей в проходе энграммы и готова поклясться, что чувствует кожей прохладу бионической руки. Она знает, что он существует лишь в её голове (во всех смыслах), но порой он кажется абсолютно реальным.</p><p>
  <em>Даже слишком.</em>
</p><p>Ви понимает, что это означает. Время утекает сквозь пальцы подобно воде.</p><p>Она падает на незастеленную кровать и на мгновение закрывает глаза. Неподалёку стоит банка с колёсами от Мисти. Если станет совсем уж невмоготу, всегда можно ими закинуться, чтоб заткнуть рокербоя. Но теперь, чтобы заглушить разглагольствования Джонни, приходится глотать их горстями, и Ви не удивится, если вскоре даже такая лошадиная доза перестанет действовать. А потому терпит. Сколько есть сил.</p><p>Тяжёлые ботинки глухо стучат о пол при каждом его шаге, прежде чем Джонни опускается на кровать подле неё. Вот только матрас не прогибается под ним.</p><p>Он всё ещё лишь в её голове.</p><p>— Да что ты в нём нашла вообще? — снова начинает он, словно грёбанная виниловая пластинка, которую заело на надоедливом припеве. — Харизмы в нем нихуя. Внешне тоже ничего особенного. А уж его чувство стиля, — Джонни морщится, словно он вляпался в говно по самое колено. — И скучен как еженедельный питчинг в Арасаке — кстати, не представляю, как ты терпела эту поеботину, мне от одних твоих воспоминаний блевать охота.</p><p>— Это не скука, — устало выдыхает Ви и переводит взгляд на своего личного демона. — Это надёжность. Никогда не думал, что это может привлекать, нет?</p><p>— Ой, да не пизди, Ви, — отмахивается он, закуривая очередную призрачную сигарету, чей дым расходится голубыми помехами. — Я же вижу, что творится в твоей голове. Ты жить не можешь без адреналина. Мы с тобой в этом похожи. Ему не место в твоей жизни.</p><p>
  <em>В нашей жизни.</em>
</p><p>Эта мысль отчётливо звучит в голове Ви, и она совсем не уверена, кому она принадлежит: Джонни или ей самой. И это, сука, пугает её до чёртиков.</p><p>Потому что это правда. Она всегда бежала от серьезных отношений. Сначала зарываясь в работе в Арасаке, потом, когда крысы из корпорации вышвырнули её на улицу, в больших и мелких заказах от фиксеров.</p><p>Она за чем-то вечно гналась. Или, правильнее, бежала от чего-то. А теперь… теперь, когда её жизнь превратилась в гонку со временем, она захотела сделать пит-стоп.</p><p>Молчание затягивается, повисая в воздухе, словно плотная завеса сигаретного дыма, в которой теряется ясность мыслей и решений.</p><p>— Мне просто хочется, чтобы рядом был тот, на кого я могу положиться. В любых обстоятельствах, — наконец произносит Ви. Она упрямо сверлит взглядом пятно на потолке, хоть и чувствует на себе взгляд Джонни. — Я хочу знать, что не буду одна, даже если мне осталось немного. Тебе не понять.</p><p>Ви почти уверена, что Силверхенд разразится очередной тирадой. Назовёт её тупой десятком разных способов. Скажет, что они доберутся до Микоши, наебут Арасаку, и каждый из них получит то, что хочет.</p><p>Но он молчит. Молчит так долго, что Ви не выдерживает и всё же переводит взгляд на Джонни, проверяя не исчез ли он.</p><p>Он всё также сидит, но взгляд его где-то далеко, словно бы за тысячи миль отсюда. Кажется, даже до него начинает доходить в насколько незавидном они положении.</p><p>Ви лишь выдыхает и поворачивается к нему спиной, давая понять, что разговор окончен.</p><p>И когда её сознание находится где-то на грани яви и бездонной тьмы, в подкорке снова проносится мысль. На этот раз точно не её. А может, лишь отголосок сна.</p><p>
  <em>Одна ты не будешь.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>